Sweet Human
by LilyAnnLou
Summary: She secretly watches him, then falls in love with him. But he doesnt know who or what she is. This is the beginings of Rosalie and Emmett. My first fanfic!I am open to critism.Sequel coming later maybe
1. A bad habit

I do not own "Twilight" or any of the charecters in this story

I know alot of parts in this are off, but bare with me its my first story..enjoy

Chapter 1

My breath caught as I saw his curly head whip around and his eyes scan my hiding place between the trees. Could he see me? Had he heard how I carelessly whispered his name in awe at his beauty? _Emmett. _I had said it a thousand times in private. I knew it was wrong, but I didn't care. I had tired to stay away. Really I did, but somehow I always ended up back here, in the mountains which had became my favorite spot lately. I was drawn there not by the scenery; no I didn't care about the mountains at all. I was drawn to that spot for a different reason entirely. It seems ridiculous… and I may be insane… but I couldn't stay away from this human. It was magnetic, the way I was drawn to him. There were few humans I thought were truly beautiful, very few in fact. Yet this one was striking to me and I wasn't able to stop gazing at his muscled arms and the messy black curls that matted his head. The serious expression his face would adopt when he was hunting. But now I didn't have time to gape. He was staring directly in my path. I wasn't sure if he could see me or not, and I knew if he came any closer I could be gone in less than a second. But I didn't want to leave; it pained me to be away from him. Not much hurt me any more in this life, but this feeling, it was like a physical ache for him, like I needed a daily dose of him to keep me alive. I knew so much about him however he knew not even that I existed. How could he? I was extremely careful not to let him see me. But oh how I wished he could. I wished he knew my name, knew me. I wanted him to lay awake sleepless from the thought of me. He was coming closer now and I quickly slid to a crouch. "Hello?" he called uncertainly. If my heart were beating I am positive it would have skipped a beat. I smiled at his voice. His eyes examined the trees that surrounded him. He turned in the opposite direction, searching. I could do it now… bite him and he would never know what hit him. Have him all to myself. I stepped forward ready to strike but stopped myself. I don't know why. Finally he gave up and continued on his way. I wanted to follow him but it was getting late and my family would soon be suspicious. I had been going "hunting" quite frequently recently. Little did they know that I was not hunting, they did not know that I had been watching _him_. As I ran back home I thought of the beautiful man that invaded my mind for a time now. When I arrived home he was waiting as I knew he would be. I had been expecting it for a while now. Irritation flashed across his face momentarily. "How long are you going to keep this up?" He said with his arms across his chest. I know he was only looking out for me but sometimes I hated that gift of his.

"I don't know what you're talking about Edward." I said trying get past him so I could get to my room.

"Yes you do Rose; secrets don't last long in this family." There was no point in denying it, he knew what I was thinking, and he knew what I had been doing.

"Why do you care Edward, it isn't as if he's seen me."

"What you are doing isn't healthy, Rosalie…I'm worried."

"Well stop, your worrying is unnecessary, good night." I shot back ending the conversation.

"I'm going to tell Carlisle." He threatened feebly. I didn't turn back to look at him; I knew he wouldn't do it and I loved him for it. That night I locked myself in my room. I didn't want to talk to Edward, what did he know about love? Always so serious and reserved. No, he knew nothing of the matter. He did not know how serious this was. I wasn't going to let go of Emmett. I don't care if it's selfish and I don't care if it's wrong. I get what I want, and I wanted the human… badly.


	2. Edward

I do not own "Twilight' or any of the charecters in this story..Stephenie Meyer does..not me

I need critism to make my work better please review!

Chapter 2

I lounged sofa lethargically, a book in my hand, but I was not reading it. Carlisle was at the hospital and Esme was hunting leaving me alone at home with Edward. I tried to avoid him at all costs; I just wasn't in the mood for any of his lectures. I opened the book and made an effort to read it, anything to keep my mind off of the beautiful human. Soon I had forgotten the book wholly and imagined him smiling… saying my name… touching my hair…

"For the love of everything sacred Rosalie," Edward moaned from the other side of the house pulling me out of my daydream. In a flash he was sitting on the armrest next to me. Angrily I scooted to the other side of the couch. "Rose," He prodded, drawing out my name in taunting manner. I buried my nose deep into the book and frowned as deeply as I could.

"Come now Rosalie," He scooted closer and snatched the book away. Refusing to look at him I glared at the wall. He turned my chin to face him. I gave him the deepest scowl I could muster. "Sulking does not become you." He said smirking. I jerked my head away from him, furious. Now he was serious. "I think it will help if you stop thinking about him so much."

"And I think it would help if you would stop pestering me about it." I shot back.

"He almost discovered you yesterday. What if he had seen you?" Again I silently cursed his ability to know my thoughts.

"The point is that he did _not _see me, I'm quite weary of the 'what ifs'." I said snatching the book back from his long, white fingers.

"He _will _eventually and you know that! He retorted sharply. "You know, sometimes I think you _want_ him to see you, _want_ him to-

I flinched at his words, not because they were harsh but because they were true. "So what!" I shouted. "So_ what _if I want him to see me!" Such an emotion filled me that if I could have, I would have cried. Apparently Edward noticed it too and his face softened. "Is it some terrible crime for me to want to be wanted?" "What type of horrible monster am I that I should not be loved?"

"Rosalie I understand what your saying but-

"No Edward! _You don't_ understand and that's just it! "_You _can't _love_!" "Carlisle loves Esme and I love Emmett…who do _you_ love Edward? Hmm? "No one! My lips were trembling, my whole body shaking with anger and hurt. "You have NOTHING!" I regretted the words as soon as they were out of my mouth. He flinched as if I had slapped him, slapped him very hard. What was wrong with me? Why did I say those terrible things? I looked down, stubbornly refusing to apologize. I hated myself a little then, knowing that I would rather hurt Edward, my brother who only had my best interest at heart, than hurt my pride. That was when the door opened and Esme came in smiling. Edward didn't look up.

"Hello Rose, where's Edward?

"He's right-" I swung around to where Edward had been standing. "He's in his room…reading I suppose."

"Have a good hunt?" I asked not really caring whether she did or not.

Esme rolled her eyes playfully and picked up the paper. "Mm-hmm," She rustled the newspaper, other than that there was silence. I opened my mouth to pour out my feelings but stopped myself. Esme wouldn't understand, she would try but she would never understand how I felt. Poor Edward wouldn't understand either. The only person who had loved a human was Carlisle. I had to go to him and tell him my feelings. I made up my mind that that is what I would do. Tomorrow I would talk to Carlisle and he would tell me to take the human as my own, tell me to turn him into one of us so we could be together forever. Tomorrow was another step closer to having my Emmett. I smiled a little at the wonderfulness of those words. _My Emmett._


	3. Beautiful

i dont own twilight or any of the charecters

enjoy and review..i need feedback

Chapter 3 

Edward wasn't speaking to me and I felt awful but still did not go to him to apologize, I had a more pressing matter to deal with. Today was Carlisle's day off and I needed to talk to him about my human. He was there in the den reading a dictionary sized book, his papers scattered on the ebony table. Was he busy? Was this the right time? I had no idea of how to approach him. I decided to stop contemplating and get it over with. "Carlisle?"

"Rosalie," He answered, his eyes never leaving the book.

I pushed a stray lock behind my ear and continued shakily still trying to figure a way to approach the subject. Carlisle did not rush me; he simply continued reading as if I wasn't there. After a long while he came to life again. "Rosalie, what is it?" He said shutting the book and giving me his full attention.

"I'm in love." I said getting to the point straight away.

The corners of Carlisle's moth twitched and then gave into a full grin. What was he grinning at? This was very serious and I didn't like that smile whether it was meant to be condescending or not. Was he happy? "Are you glad?" I asked unsure. I was expecting him to be supportive, but not anything more than that.

Carlisle chuckled. "Of course I am glad Rosalie, I am very glad."

"Honestly?"

"_Yes_, I am just wondering what took so long it's been quite a while." "I know you two have your differences, but I think it's a perfect match otherwise."

"You…you _know_?" I said shocked. Had Edward told him about Emmett and how I watched him? I cursed Edward internally and sat down across from Carlisle.

"Of course I know Rosalie, I am extremely glad that you and Edward have finally declared yourselves."

I stood immediately, shocked at what he was saying. "What?" I shrieked. "_What?_" "Edward and I?" "Declare ourselves?" "Carlisle what on earth are you talking about?"

His brow pulled together in confusion. "Did you not just tell me you were in love?"

"Yes! But not with Edward!" I said still shrieking from the idea of me and Edward together.

"If not with Edward, then who?"

"A human, his...his name is Emmett."

"Go on,"

"I love him and I want to change him."

He was quiet for a time and I grew anxious.

"I will change him… even if you say no." I faltered.

Carlisle chuckled and covered his eyes with a hand. "Rose…Rosalie, it is not that easy, you cannot just change someone like that, have you learned nothing from me?"

I crossed my arms and frowned. "I have Carlisle but-

"No Rosalie, this human must have a family, a life, maybe even a lover of his own…"

This was not was _not _what I wanted to hear. "But I want him," I argued like a child longing for a doll she couldn't have.

Carlisle frowned. "Rosalie, for once this isn't about you, this is about the human, about his right to-

"Yes, yes I know. Goodness!" I muttered.

"Rose, don't do anything foolish, please."

I had had enough of Carlisle's aggravating lecture. I was upstairs in no time and my feet were guiding me to Edward's bedroom. I entered the room silently but cleared my throat to announce my entrance. "Do you not know how to knock?" He snapped angrily.

I ignored him and seated myself on the floor. I couldn't muster the courage to voice my apology aloud, so I said it mentally. Edward sat quietly for a minute or two his brows pulled together tightly. He was thinking whether he should forgive me or not, I concluded. Finally he lay back down on his couch one hand supporting his head. "You spoke with Carlisle?" He asked as if he didn't already know.

"Yes,"

"But you did not like his view on things,"

I nodded.

"I agree with him," No surprise there, of course Edward would side with Carlisle, his idol. "And Carlisle is _not_ my idol, I simply respect his views."

I snorted and stretched out on the rug.

"Rosalie, haven't you ever wondered…what if he doesn't want you and you change him?"

The thought was preposterous yet I was shaken by it. I frowned down at the rug and began absently pulling. "Edward, am I beautiful?"

He sat up at that and laughed. "Pardon me?"

"I meant, do you think that I am beautiful?" I repeated.

"Of course not, you're hideous." He said attempting a serious expression trying not to laugh. When I made it clear that I didn't find him the least bit funny he became serious. "Of course your beautiful Rose, this has nothing to do with looks and everything to do with-"

"There's no need to say it, I know… it's because I am like _this_"

"Rosalie I wasn't…" He sighed. "Rosalie just don't do it alright?" "It isn't that simple, you can't just change someone just because you want them, I mean... how selfish is that?

"I am _not_ being selfish." I sniffed, saying it more for my own benefit that Edward's. "Don't you want me to be happy?"

"Yes Rosalie, I want you to be happy, but I don't want you to achieve that happiness by taking someone's life."

"I wouldn't be _taking_ his life _really_ Edward!" I pleaded. "I would only be giving him a _new_ one!" "A life where he could have me."

"You know you can be so full of it some times Rosalie, you shouldn't think of yourself as some… _prize" _He put an emphasis on the word "prize" looking disgusted with my suggestion. I didn't care if he thought me conceited or arrogant, but I was _not_ selfish, only lonely.

Edward shot me an odd look. Several different expressions played across his face. "Rosalie," He began and then let out an exasperated breath. "_You _Rosalie, of all people should know what it is to have a life taken from them."

I flinched at his words…how dare he bring that up?

"I know." I grumbled almost silently.

"Excuse me? Couldn't hear you… what was that?" He asked knowing full and well what I had said. I _hated_ that stupid smirk of his. I almost hated _him_.

"I know! I know, ok Edward?"

"Good."

_Whatever. _I grumbled silently rising. I was angry and I didn't want to talk to him any longer. I decided to take a walk knowing full and well where my feet would lead me, but he was not there today and it made me sad. I lay in a patch of sunlight creating little rainbows everywhere as the sunshine reflected off of my skin. I must be crazy…loving someone I know nothing about other than their name and appearance, but I couldn't help it. What was the point of my existence if no one could see me, if no one could love me? _I am beautiful,_ I thought. _I am beautiful but alone._ It wasn't right. It was _not _supposed to be this way, I thought angrily. My eyes darted around the forest, searching for something to unleash my anger on. I found nothing so I shouted instead. It felt so wonderful to scream. My outburst sent a large flock of birds soaring into the air from the trees, echoing a few times. With my startlingly sharp teeth, ebony eyes, and sparkling skin I must have been a frightening sight indeed. But was that not what I was anyhow? A frightening sight? An abomination…a _monster_, I thought bitterly. I tore off a branch and threw it. Fuming and storming around, I began to run. First at a ridiculous human pace, then blindingly fast, as if going faster would allow my bitter thoughts to fly from my head. Then it caught my eye, a large bear. I charged at it, pinning it to the ground and tearing open its neck. I drank the warm blood until there was no more. I didn't bother to be clean either. Blood smeared on my dress and my lips were crimson. I sank down to my knees crying tearlessly. What sort of wild creature have I become? Then I thought as I hugged my knees to my chest, I could never shed tears like normal girls; never blush crimson like other girls. And worst of all I could never dream. I could never escape into that fantasy world where any _normal girl_ might dream of a lover she couldn't have. _I _am_ beautiful. _I repeated silently, reassuring myself.


	4. Giving Up

Ok so i havent updated in a while but that was only becuz i went on vacation and then had some SERIOUS writer's block. Anyway this chapter may be a bit boring but it had to be for me to get to the next chapter. Also i know that Rosalie's charecter is waaay off but i personally think in her early years of being a vampire she was more ah.."vunerable"..."mellow" i daresay. And thankyou to the people who reviewed they help ALOT. ok enjoy the chap and review.

i dont own twilight or any of the charecters...not even edward

Chapter 4

I absolutely…_absolutely_ _hated_ being wet, but right then I didn't care one bit as my head was pounded with fat, cold raindrops. My mass of blond hair was plastered to my skull, giving me the "half-drowned cat" look. I sat there alone in the mountains soaking wet, crying...or trying to. Was I really meant to spend eternity alone? If being beautiful meant being alone, then I wanted nothing to do with it. I began thinking of what Edward had said to me earlier. I _should_ know better than anyone else what having a life taken from you feels like. I had experienced it not that long ago. Yet I found myself not caring at all. It wasn't fair that _they_ were allowed to live normally. Just because my heart did not beat did not mean that I felt nothing, cared about nothing but myself. I _did_. I cared about Emmett. Slowly the rain ceased and I picked myself up feeling my dress clinging to my skin. My family would ask what was wrong; they probably think I have gone mad…maybe I _had _gone mad. I opened the door to the house and everyone was in the den. Esme stood. "Rosalie…" She said with question in her eyes.

"I'm fine I just…went for a run."

"In the rain? You hate the rain." Edward prodded suspiciously.

"It was refreshing actually," I lied.

Edward narrowed his eyes at me, for he knew my mind and what was going through it. Then I saw something in his eyes that I dreaded: pity. I didn't want any of them to feel sorry for me. I didn't want to be thought of as pitiful. I dragged myself upstairs into my bathroom and shed my dripping clothes. I turned the knobs on the shower and let the steaming water fill the tub. My hands shook as I lowered myself in. Perhaps this "infatuation" would pass. Perhaps I would find someone who was like me, and they would love me. I looked at my chalky skin and cringed, thinking of how I used to love myself when I was human. How I would waste hours fussing over my complexion and hair, and figure. Now I despised the way I looked…so much had changed in such a short time. I ducked my head under as if drowning out the memories that flowed back from somewhere far, far off where I had hid them after my first realization of what I had become. I chuckled bitterly as I remember Carlisle trying to calm me after my transformation. "You are more beautiful now." He had said. Yes, I was beautiful; however I was also repulsive at the same time. The stupid human men would stare as if they saw some goddess come down from the sky, yet they would shy away from me instinctively and it hurt to know that no one wanted to be close to me. I began remembering the ways Carlisle tried to console me those first few days. Edward had kept his distance, and did not talk to me much. I stayed under the water for and hour reminiscing trying to think of anything other than what I was about to give up. Then Edward came. I didn't want to hear the pity speech that Carlisle or Esme probably forced him to come up here and give me. I lifted only my head out of the water, the rest of my body remaining under the dense bubbles. "Yes?" I said tilting my head back and closing my eyes.

He said nothing for a while and I knew he was listening intently to the war that was going on in my head. "Will you leave him Rose?" He asked bluntly.

I frowned still not opening my eyes. "I do not know honestly, I love him Edward really… you must think me insane for doing so, but I can't help it. It's like some strong ache for him…we belong together, I know it. Part of me is saying that I need to leave him alone but…

"But…"

I opened my eyes and the emotion that filled them must have shocked Edward, for he strode over and gave me a kiss on my wet head.

"I need him Edward…but I love him also… and if I love him…" I could not finish the rest. It would hurt too much.

"You will do the right thing…you will leave him alone."

I nodded, trying not to sob and make things more awkward for poor Edward who just didn't know how it felt to love someone so much. As if the whole scene wasn't already strange. Me in a bathtub, pouring my heart out, and Edward not knowing how to comfort me. "I'm sorry Rosalie." He began, and he sounded sincere. "Just because this didn't work out doesn't mean you will be alone forever… look at you Rose, you're beautiful." "I assure you...you won't be lonely for long." He said attempting a smile.

I buried my face in my hands and sobbed tearlessly. "Thank you Edward." I managed between my spasms and gasps. I heard the bathroom door shut and I sobbed harder, the reality finally hitting me that I would never have Emmett. I would have to force myself not to go to the mountains anymore. I would not see his beautiful face anymore. Never see that grin of his spread across his face as he took his kill home. I got out of the bathtub and dried, then drug myself to my bed and gripped the sheets tightly. I screamed into the pillow trying to muffle my wild cries. My whole body shook and I wanted to die. I longed for the night sky to swallow me up and let me fall into nothingness. I would stay in my room that night and let dry sobs rack my body. My family would not intrude for they knew my wrath. Tomorrow would be a new beginning….maybe I would help Esme around the house or go shopping for something new. My life would be fresh and beautiful and Emmett would have no part in it. But still in the back of my mind I longed for the human. "My Emmett," I whispered my voice shaking. "I've lost you."

_Bare with me...terribly sorry for this terribly boring chapter _:)


	5. Discipline

Thank you people that reviewed im having reeally bad writers block and everything that i write sounds really...hmm "gay" but im posting it anyway. alright enjoy and review.

I dont own twilight or any of the charecters

Chapter 5

"Rosalie…?" There came an exasperated sigh from somewhere nearby. "_Rose,_" Esme dropped the clothes I was supposed to be trying on on top of a counter. She muttered to herself and began replacing the dresses. I blinked out of my daydream and whispered an apology. Esme nodded with a pained expression. I knew I was being difficult and I didn't care. I just wanted to be alone, and her insisting on me coming here wasn't helping. I twirled a lock of hair around my finger absently and stared out the store window. The sun was beginning to set and it made the mountains look breathtaking. It looked almost like a painting, with swirls of blues, purples and grays. It stood tall, sturdy…and strong…like the sweet man I had recently let go. It was not like me to let go of things. No. _I am a fighter,_ I thought. I was not weak, but the things Edward had said to me in these last days helped. He wasn't so bad at times, I concluded. I had stayed away for nine days, eighteen hours, twenty five minutes, and four seconds. Esme opened her mouth to speak, but thought better of it and closed it again. I could tell she was worried about me…they all were. I hadn't been hunting in a while and my eyes were a startling ebony color. I didn't care about my appearance so much, my hair needed to be brushed, and my clothes were poorly draped. I had turned into a pain, I knew, but I couldn't help it. If I was miserable, they should be also. Everything I had tried on looked hideous to me. "Esme, I am tired of this, can we go now?" I begged. She had dragged me to this cursed store and forced me to try everything on. Was she so dense that she couldn't understand how much pain I was going through? I wanted to scream at her. "Fine," She finally said. I knew she didn't want to be here either, she was doing it for me… shopping was usually my area of expertise. The ride home was silent apart from the rain. Everything seemed dull and useless. Another day like this one would follow, even if it didn't rain. I would see another sunrise, another sunset. Everyday…for an eternity alone. Another gray winter day. When we returned, the house was empty. Esme left me alone soon after we arrived to join Carlisle and Edward hunting. She didn't bother asking me if I would come…she knew my answer. I _was_ thirsty, but I couldn't stand going anywhere near the mountains. The hours went by fast as I thought. The more I thought, the more insane I seemed to myself. At one point I began thinking of leaving my family. They all seemed so content with their way of life; it didn't bother them that they were monsters. I was different, I cared about my life. Fury swiftly overcame me, sending me into a tantrum. I began hating Carlisle for changing me. I hated Edward for being so insensitive and naive. I hated Esme for pitying me… and most of all I hated myself for being the way I was. Carlisle entered a while later with Esme and Edward following. That night they all kept their distance as if afraid I would lash out on them any moment. We were freaks and we knew it. That night flowed into the next morning. Something inside me gave way and before I knew what I was doing I was running to the mountains. I cursed myself for breaking my promise to myself never to go back, but at the same time smiling with joy and hope that he would be there. I would not change him, only look at him. I hopped over fallen trees all the while laughing and singing. Once again I had told my family I was hunting. I would only go one last time to see him and then stop, I told myself, but I had a feeling that I wouldn't. The sun seemed brighter that morning and the air more fresh. "Emmett, Emmett, Emmett." I sang as if I was a drunk. I came to the clearing, out of breath resting my hands on my thighs. Then my breath stopped. He wasn't there. I looked around. Nothing. It was all wrong. In that moment everything seemed so off. The way the sun was shining, so bright and unusual, the sky was clear, but it was quiet…very quiet. I spun in a circle frowning. Sinking to the ground I ran a hand through my hair disappointed. I was sure he would be here. He was supposed to be here! I thought angrily. It would be hard to lie to my family again because they watched me like a hawk now, and everything was so wrong. I began thinking of how I could get back here again then I stopped. My ears had picked up the faintest sound. I listened and stopped my breathing. It came again more prominent this time. A groan. Then a louder groan. I sat up listening intently. It was silent for a long while, long enough to make me go crazy. A loud roar came from farther into the mountains. In a second I was on my feet running. The moaning becoming louder and more full of pain. It did not take long for me to get there, but when I did I turned my face from the grotesque scene, my body beginning to tremble. There, was my beloved, his head lolling as he began losing consciousness.

Hmm well i hope Rosalie didnt sound too crazy.lol. Sorry if the end sounds rushed a bit. 


	6. Struggle Part I

Hmm yes well i think my writers block is fading "hooray!" this chapter i think is more interesting than the last two. its only the first part though, the second one im thinking about writing the Struggle Part 2 in Emmett's POV. anyway i hope you like this chapter. Enjoy and review :)

Disclaimer: Sadly..i do NOT own twilight...Stephenie Meyer does..not me... i dont own the charecters either...(well maybe in my dreams).

Chapter 6

At once everything slowed down, and I felt as if I was running through water. My feet weren't going fast enough. Why was I going so _slowly_? I yelled internally. I saw it, yet my brain still couldn't comprehend what I was seeing. The human was on the ground fighting for his life, the bear on its hind legs towering over him. He struggled to push himself up but only fell again accepting his cruel fate. Fresh blood matted his head and body forcing me two steps back. I locked eyes with the bear and it let loose an infuriated roar. I was in its territory and it would like nothing more than to kill me. But at that moment I could think of nothing but Emmett. Always so strong and able, now he was crumpled on the ground, helpless and weak, one eye swollen shut. He never looked more beautiful. I could let it be done now. He would die and free me of my absurd obsession with him. I would no longer have to discipline myself to stay away, for he would be dead…forever. My choices appeared in front of me like some apparition. I could leave this beautiful…this wonderful, sweet human to die, and be over him…be alone forever. _Or…_ I thought. My breathing started again._ Or_. This was _perfect_! I thought suddenly. I _had_ to change him now, selfish as it seems… if I didn't he would die. I was _saving_ him. The bear charged at me baring its large teeth, I had dealt with worse. I took the bear out in no time its neck torn open, blood seeping into the ground. I whipped around to face Emmett whose breathing was shallow. When he saw my face his good eye widened in amazement. I had seen that look before, but this time it was… _different_. It sent some foreign feeling coursing through my whole body. My hands flew to my face. This was _not_ how I pictured our first meeting. My eyes were still that ebony black, the color that caused most humans to cringe and look away. Emmett didn't look away. Instead he just stared as if I was not real. The scent of his blood hit me like a slap on the face reminding me that I was predator, he was prey. At that moment I almost took him, but again something stopped me. I felt weak and foolish. I couldn't. That one pleading eye looked at me with such anguish I dropped to me knees. His lips parted and he tried to speak, but I silenced him with a cold finger to his lips. He closed his mouth and just stared.

"Shhh," I whispered stroking his smooth cheek. I cradled his head in my lap trying to soothe him. "Its all right Emmett," I said softly. "You're safe." I almost laughed at the ridiculousness of that comment. _Safe?_ He was no more safe than when the bear was about to finish him off. The blood covering him threatened to drive me mad.

His eyes widened as I said his name.

I smiled. "Everything will be ok now…alright?" I murmured shakily, more so trying to convince myself. My smile began to falter. I had to do it now before he lost too much blood. Slowly I lowered my lips to his neck. My lips parted and I prepared myself for the bite. He watched as I revealed my sharp weapons… but he didn't look afraid, just dazed as if at any second he might fall asleep in my lap and never wake. I urged myself to bite him. This is what I had wanted after all wasn't it? I didn't know it would be so difficult. I had not hunted in days and as much as I tried to deny my thirst, my composure was failing. How had Carlisle done this to Edward, Esme…to me? Was it as hard for him as it was for me? Then it hit me. _Carlisle_. Carlisle had done it three times before. I would get him to do it. I did not have much time, he was beginning to slump in my arms. I held my breath as I lifted his limp body up. His blood began taunting me in the most awful manner, I nearly bit him. I began to run, but thought better of it. The speed might kill him, I thought. His grip on my body was weak. I struggled though the mountains; all the while praying he did not die in my arms. I began thinking the strangest thoughts. I had never been so up close to him before, yet I knew ever line of his face. He was warm, but growing colder by the minute. Where oh where had Carlisle and Edward say they were hunting? My mind turned. It had to be somewhere near. Farther than the mountains? The freezing mountain air whipped my hair around my neck, also sending a fresh wave of the scent Emmett's blood. I dropped him them, pulling at my hair I screamed like a mad woman. My breathing intensified. What I had been fighting for so long hit me…hard. I was a _vampire_. Emmett was a human; it was only natural for me to want him. I was more a monster then, than I had ever been. My eyes black and hair wild with struggle. My teeth and lips were red with the bear's blood. Yet Emmett held on to me, gripping me close, as if his only fear was me letting go. Then he smiled. His teeth were crimson with blood and trembling with cold. Why was this man smiling? He was about to die, but here he was smiling his beautiful smile at me, as if encouraging me not to give up, to keep going. And I did. I picked him up once again and pulled him with all my might to the edge of the mountains where the trees grew less thick and the sun more prominent. Edward was laying a boulder supporting his head. His head snapped up as soon as he was me, and who I was holding. "Rose…" He began but I quickly cut him off.

"Where is Carlisle?" I demanded.

"Rose what are you doing here, and what have you done to-"

"I've no time for questions Edward! I shouted. "Where is Carlisle?"

"Rosalie?" We all looked up to see Carlisle coming out from the trees. He looked to Edward, then me and Emmett in my arms. I dared to hope and stepped forward. If I was able to I would have sobbed right in front of them, I could think of no other words to explain how much I loved and needed this man. I opened my mouth to tell him but my voice came out as a hysterical, chocked squeak.

"Carlisle,


	7. Struggle Part II

For some reason my other chapter 7 disappeared...weird...anyway im reposting it again. lol.

Ok this is Stuggle Pat II which is in emmett's point of view. I dont think i really got emmett's charecter right, but i hope that it at least sort of sounds like him. Anyways I hope you guys like it. Enjoy and review. 

I do not own "Twilight" or any of the charecters...Stephenie Meyer does ( bows down) I am not worthy.

Chapter 7-- Emmett's POV

I was dead…at least it felt like I was dead. I knew I shouldn't have come today…this sucked…God this _really_ sucked. I couldn't move, and I was sticky with my own blood._ Great, _I thought closing my eyes not wanting to see the bear that was about to kill me. At least I had put up a good fight, although seeing as how I was on the ground and the bear was standing….

I was about to die anyway so what did that matter.

The sun was in my eyes blinding me, and the sky was a perfect blue. Everything looked beautiful…apart from the vicious bear towering over my head. How had this happened again? I dismissed the thought from my head, for the question was pointless. I pulled myself up onto my elbows trying to scoot away from the grizzly, but failed, again. I had never really been the praying type, but right now I made an exception. I prayed for the end to come quickly…I could already feel my blood spilling out onto the ground, leaving me weaker and weaker. The beast opened its mouth to roar, making me recoil. My breathing intensified, fearing my heart would leap from my chest before the bear reached me. I braced myself for the impact that would soon follow. I waited. The roar came again, then a whine…then a thud. _What?_ I didn't dare open my eyes. What had I done to deserve this? I wasn't exactly perfect, but no one should have to endure this kind of torture. Why couldn't the damn bear just kill me and stop playing with its food? It was quiet for a time and I was getting anxious. Maybe it was over, and I just didn't realize when I had died. But if I was dead why was I still in pain?

_Bizarre_, I thought. I was freezing. Who knew being dead would be so uncomfortable. I shifted and opened an eye. My breath caught in my throat. I was dead. I _had_ to be dead. There as a figure standing over me, light surrounded her face; her eyes were a piercing black. An angel. The angel was beautiful…for lack of a better word. She was _more_ than beautiful. I couldn't tear my eyes from her face; it was perfect in every way. Her skin shone in the light that surrounded her. But she was frowning down at me as if she might burst into tears any moment. I'd never seen an angel cry before…hell I'd never seen an angel before now. I don't know why but I wanted to make the angel happy, it wasn't right for someone so beautiful to be in so much pain. I began to tell her not to cry, I couldn't bare it, but she silenced me with one cold finger on my lips. That one touch sent a wave of wanting through me, the feeling was unearthly. The angel spoke.

"Shhh," She whispered. "Its all right Emmett," "You're safe." I was startled that she knew my name…how did she know my name? It didn't matter… she was with me and everything was alright. Her voice was heavenly and as caressed my cheek and placed my head in her lap, I began to believe her words.

"Everything will be ok now…alright?" She murmured stroking my head.

I tried to nod but I couldn't lift my head. Her lap was cold as ice, but surprisingly comforting. I felt as if I could stay there forever. I felt myself drifting, I was lightheaded and weak. The angel looked startled as my eyes began to flutter and I grew colder. She looked pained as if it hurt her to look at my bloodied face. I wasn't thinking straight anymore. I tried to keep sane but it looked to me as if the angel were trying to kiss me.

She lowered her lips to my neck and pressed gently against the skin covering my carotid vein sending a shock through my body. The vein pulsed and her lips still rested on my neck. I had no idea what she was doing but it felt nice. The angel shuddered, her teeth were startlingly sharp, but somehow it added to her beauty. For a time we just sat there, her radiance making me blind to everything around me except her face. Then I heard her intake of breath. Hope filled her eyes and she stood staring at me for a while. What she did next I wasn't prepared for. The angel lifted me in her arms awkwardly. Now I wasn't fat, but no average girl should be able to lift me up like I was some rag doll. The movement brought on a new wave of pain and I screwed my eyes shut. I felt the cold mountain air slapping my face, momentarily bringing me back to my senses. I was in her arms and… I was… flying! No… _she_ was flying! She looked down at me, studying my face as if I was an old friend she was trying to remember. We were going faster than possible, and I decided that I was hallucinating again. Then a horrible though hit me: At any second she might let go and drop me and I would never see her beautiful face again. The angel's muscles tightened and she closed her eyes tight. Her body began to shake and then she dropped me. I could not describe the pain that fall inflicted upon me. I was utterly confused. Why did she drop me? Then I heard the most awful sound. The angel was screaming…or sobbing I could tell which. I opened my eye just enough to see her pulling at her hair, her black eyes wild. I was losing consciousness again and I wanted to make sure that she wouldn't leave so I grabbed onto her and held tight fearing she would vanish into thin air if I did not. She looked down at me, agony lining her heavenly face. I didn't want her to be sad, I smiled. I could taste salty blood in my mouth. I wanted her to smile too; such a beautiful face shouldn't be tainted by such a pained expression. She did not smile, but the distress cleared from her face slightly and she lifted me into her arms once again. There was no other place I would rather be at that moment, than in her arms…safe. I didn't know where or why we were running but I was hardly aware of my surroundings. Were we in heaven? I thought. I opened my eyes and quickly closed them again for all I saw was blinding warm light. I buried my face into her shoulder. I was still in pain. Wasn't heaven supposed to be painless? The angel spoke but I couldn't make out the words. I heard another astonished, musical voice…more angels? The angel was yelling something, her voice full of hysteria. Carlisle?

I opened my eyes to find two other angels, both ridiculously handsome. They were both frowning at me and my savior and angel. My angel laid me on the ground gently and stroked my cheek. She was shrieking now, yelling to one of the angels. She looked at me and began another round of choked words, begging the other blond angel to do something for her. The other, younger angel frowned down at me and murmured something which sent my angel into a tantrum. The older blond angel bent over me. Was this God? I blinked sleepily. So…God was a blond, I thought slowly slipping into unconsciousness. _Bizarre, _What was he doing now? God was lowering his lips to my neck. I moved away. He frowned and looked to my angel. She came over to me and held my hand.

"Emmett, darling…everything will be fine…hold my hand." She whispered. And I did. But one thing still bothered me. I did not know my angel's name. I tried to speak, and was surprised at how hard it was. I managed a few words.

"Who…Who are y-" Was all I could muster.

My angel smiled. "Rosalie." She said in that beautiful voice of hers. _Rosalie,_ such a beautiful name, which was only fitting. I said it over in my mind.

Then God spoke sternly and before I knew it there was a throbbing pain in my neck, then my wrists. Was this judgment? What had God said? I soon found my answer for less than a second later I was burning in the fires of hell.


	8. Waiting Part I

Ok i must say thank you thank you thank you for reviewing it does help me when i feel like deleting a whole chapter lol. I think ill do another chapter in Emmett's POV also. I hope the others dont sound too heartless, expecially Edward, because...well thats just not Edward. Anyway Enjoy and review!

Chapter 8

I watched stupidly as my beloved writhed in pain. How could I be so cruel? Occasionally he would open his eyes to stare at me, and then he would smile a little, and grip my hand tighter. I kept reminding myself that he would be dead if I had not begged Carlisle to turn him. At the thought of Carlisle I felt ashamed…weak. He had not met my eyes ever since I brought Emmett to him. I couldn't blame him for that…he knew that I had wanted the human, that I would do anything to make him mine. But I had not done this, I had _saved_ him. I closed my eyes and rested my head on my knees as the memory of our argument last night resurfaced.

"_Rosalie, please tell me you had nothing to do with this."_

"_I can't believe this," "You honestly think I would hurt him just so you could turn him?" _

"_That is not what I am saying,"_

"_But it's what your thinking isn't it Carlisle?" "What, do you think I _enjoy_ watching him suffer?"_

"_No Rosalie, I think you made a foolish decision because you were so focused on getting what you-_

"_I _saved _him _Carlisle_! If I had left him there he would have _died_! I was only doing what you've lectured me about a thousand times and over!"_

"_What will you tell him when he wakes up Rosalie? What if this man does not _want_ to be a vampire? He does not _know_ you Rosalie; he cannot love someone he does not know." _

"_He _will_ love me…I know he will." _

I opened my eyes to look at him, his eyes screwed shut and he was biting his lip. _Would_ he love me? It was true we didn't know one another, but we had an eternity for that. I lowered my lips to his hand. "It will be over soon Emmett, then we can be together, forever…wouldn't you like that?" I whispered laying my head next to his. He attempted a smile but the pain intensified. I began imagining how much more beautiful he would look after the transformation was complete. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Edward entered, his eyes immediately darting to the thrashing figure on my bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched Emmett shake with pain.

"How are you?" He asked not taking his eyes off of Emmett.

"You should ask _him_ that," I replied staring down at my white hand holding Emmett's.

"Yes, but I'm asking you, you seem…" He left the sentence unfinished and turned to look at me.

"What?"

"You seem to be having second thoughts,"

I frowned. "No Edward, why would I be having second thoughts? It isn't like I had a choice."

"You had another choice Rose," He said softly ignoring my tone.

My eyes narrowed in anger at his utter stupidity. "_What_ choice _Edward_?" I growled.

"Rosalie you could have-

"Left him to die!" "I. Had. No. Other. Choice."

Edward looked away from my livid face. "And I suppose you think you're offering him a new life, a better one."

"I am!"

"One where he is a monster? Where people shy away from him?"

I turned away from him. Why did my family constantly lecture me as if I was some stupid, foolish child? Why did he always have to bring up the same argument every time? Did he think I did not know what I was doing, what I was?

"I bring this up Rosalie because you don't seem to get it, this isn't some _game_, it is your _life_." He stood to leave. He always made feel like a fool, like I was making no sense when I was. I hated him for having the audacity to suggest me letting Emmett die. How dare he.

He turned around to glare at me. "And Rosalie, I'm not sure you know what you are." He said leaving me with Emmett. Emmett was turning whiter…colder. Tomorrow the transformation would be over. For the first time in hours I let go of Emmett's hand and strode over to the window. The morning sun was hazy from the rain the night before. I put a hand on the cold window. Ever since I became this way…everything was just out of reach…Everything was always…tomorrow. Emmett's restrained screams would intensify then reside continuously. I returned to his side and hummed to him stroking his cheek rhythmically. When the conversion was done I would tell Emmett what he was…by myself. It would be hard but I had to. Edward's harsh remarks and Carlisle's doubt faded into nothing as Emmett looked into my eyes. He was here…with me. Everything would be perfect, everything _was_ perfect.

Hmm so what did you think? Not too intresting but whatever im getting there. lol.


	9. The Truth

Ok here's chapter 9. i decided not to make a part struggle part 2...it just wasnt working for me. forgive me for waiting so long but my cursed writers block came back and everything i wrote just sounded well...fake, unrealistic, and for lack of a better word stupid. im trying very very hard to make rosalie and emmett's relationship seem deeper than everyone else thinks.Anyway, attempt to try to enjoy(haha) and review becuz i need to know what i need to fix. thanks. 

Chapter 9

Emmett's POV

So, this was hell. Perhaps I deserved it, I thought. No. Nobody deserved this, no matter how messed up they were. I felt as if someone had set me on fire. I couldn't take much more of this. My angel was holding my hand all the while smiling and occasionally lowering her cool lips to my hand. I didn't understand what was happening; all that mattered was that she was with me.

The thought of her leaving me pained me, and I didn't know why. None of this made sense. Why was this angel, my beautiful angel in hell with me? She smiled down at me and I attempted a grin in return.

"It will be over soon Emmett, then we can be together, forever…wouldn't you like that?" She said in that tempting, celestial voice of hers. To have my angel forever…I couldn't ask for more. I didn't understand what she was going on about…then again I didn't care. All I heard was forever and I closed my eyes and tried to picture me and the angel together forever. If this was a dream, I did not want to wake up. The pain was unearthly and it was increasing by the minute. I said her name over and over to block it out. _Rosalie. _

Rosalie's POV

My breath caught in my throat as his eyes fluttered open. It was awkwardly quiet for a time as he stared at me frowning as if he had just woken from a dream. I was at a loss for words. This should be easy, I told myself. It should be, but it wasn't. I had gone through this a thousand times in my head as my beloved writhed in pain. Dread grabbed at me as he looked up into my eyes with question.

"Emmett," I whispered not knowing how to begin.

He sat up and gazed at his new white hands. He began touching his face and his hair. Then, as if nothing happened he turned back to me and smiled. "Rosalie?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes, Emmett, I am here…how do you feel?" It was a stupid question but I could think of nothing else to say.

He thought for a moment. "I'm cold." He said matter-of-factly. Something gave way in me, and I laughed…I had not laughed in so long. Of all the things he could have said. I shook my head at his sweet innocence. He seemed quite pleased with himself that he could make me laugh. The light feeling left me as soon as Carlisle walked through the door. I had to stop beating around the bush and get it over with. Carlisle looked at me and knew I had not told Emmett yet.

He sat down near Emmett and looked to me. "Would you like me to-?"

"No Carlisle, thank you but no, I have to do this by myself." "You can't always hold my hand."

He nodded and exited politely.

I strode over to the small desk in the corner and took out a hand mirror. I stood there facing the wall, looking at myself. Would he want this? Would he be afraid of what he was, as I sometimes was? I went back over to him and stroked his cheek, placing the dusty mirror in his hand. He wiped off the dust silently and gazed at himself with shaking hands. His perfect lips parted but nothing came out. I shivered turning away. What had I done? He ran his pallid fingers through his hair and across his face.

"Well," He finally said. "That's odd." _What?_ What was he talking about?

He continued turning the mirror this way and that as if the reflection would miraculously change.

"I'm…"

"You are beautiful." I finished for him. "You always have been."

He smiled, still confused. "But I don't understand."

"I love you Emmett, when you love someone, you love all of them right?" I asked my voice shaking.

He nodded, studying my face as if I might vanish into thin air at any second.

"I am not human Emmett," I said looking away from him. I wanted to die. Those words cut me deeply. I was _not_ human, and I never would be again.

He smiled and reached out to touch my hair. I let my head drop, I couldn't look at him. What did he think of me now?

"Well of course you aren't human; you're an angel...only an angel could be so beautiful."

If I were able to blush, at that moment, I would have. I took his hand in mine. Why didn't he understand? Why wasn't this sweet human repulsed by me as everyone else seemed to be?

"No Emmett, I am not angel, much worse than an angel, I'm a vampire." I said lower than a whisper. He heard me.

"What?" He frowned. "What are you talking about?" He asked but I silenced him by quickly seizing his hand and pressing it to my chest. I had caught him off his guard. He swallowed hard and cleared his throat.

"Ah," He cleared his throat again. "What are you doing?"

I frowned at him trying to be patient. "If you cannot feel, then listen," I said pulling his ear to my chest.

It took his less than a minute to notice the absence of my heart beat.

"Wow," was all he said. He said it again, and put his hand over my non beating heart. I pulled away from him and pressed his hand against his own chest.

"I'm a vampire Emmett… and you…" I wasn't able to finish.

"I'm one too," He stared down at his hands as if he had never seen them before.

I nodded. The silence that followed nearly drove me mad. I stared at his face trying to read his expression.

"I still don't understand," he whispered. "How?" "I thought dreaming… I thought I was dead."

He scratched his head in frustration. "Am I dreaming still? Am I dead?"

"No Emmett you aren't dreaming and you aren't…" I stopped myself then. He _was_ dead in a way. I had killed him without a second thought.

"Let me explain," I faltered.

I began to babble. I told him about the bear, how I saved him and how I brought him to Carlisle so he could be saved.

"I saved you Emmett…you were dying. All I could think of was getting you safe I didn't think about whether you wanted this life. I should have but I didn't. And I…I can't rewind time no matter how badly I want to." "I can't be human again, and so I live with what I am, what I will always be." You Emmett are what makes my life worth living." "I've watched you. I know your smile, your voice…" My voice caught in my throat. I _would not_ cry in front of him. "And I've stolen your life from you just as mine was stolen from me, but I don't regret it. I don't believe this is a mistake. In fact, it is the only thing I've done right since I became what I am. The way you looked at me when I dropped you in the woods…it made me feel loved, like it was truly possible for someone to want me, despite what I am. It was selfish to include you in my black existence but I love you… can you love me?" I realized I was shaking and stopped myself. There was silence as I awaited his response. I could just hear Edward now. _I told you so,_ He would say. Carlisle would probably think the same thing, but he would never say it. What had I done? The dread finally consumed me and I began sobbing into Emmett's now stone hard chest. Not only was I a monster, I was a selfish one too. I bit down on my lip hard.

"Forgive me," I said lower than a whisper. He didn't respond, though with his new hearing, I knew he had heard me perfectly.

i apologize if the chapter is not hmm "satisfying" lol. stick with me im trying.


	10. Forever

Yes yes i havent update in forever. i know and apologize. but here it is. im thinking of ending the story here but idk. I need feedback! there is no interuptions. just rose and emmett. anyway i hope you like it. i tried hard on this chapter. Enjoy and review.

i dont own twilight or any of the charecters. stephenie meyer does. :)

Chapter 10

I let out a shuddering breath as my fingers clutched at his shirt tightly. _You're scum_. The voice in my head said. I had been hearing it ever since the transformation was complete. Was this what Edward went through all the time? Why was it that I seemed to always do the wrong thing? Emmett did not answer me when I asked for forgiveness, and the pain of it stabbed at me. Was I truly meant to spend eternity alone, even after finding someone so perfect? He took a breath after some time. I didn't want to know what he would say. No. I couldn't bare that. I was ready to block out every word that he said but he took me by the wrists and pulled me onto the bed with him, shocking me momentarily.

"Forgive you?" He said frowning.

I turned from him and nodded. _You're scum._ Wasn't I?

"No Rosalie, I won't forgive you because-

At that I leaped from the bed as if he was contagious and covered my face with my hands.

"Will you let me finish?" He said with pleading eyes.

I shook my head violently balling my hands into fists and crossing them over my chest.

_Your scum, pathetic, a disgrace._

He was behind me in a second, and I felt his strong arms turning me around to face him. Again it was odd to see him this way. He towered above me and his eyes, usually warm and dark, were now a startling shade of bright red. I couldn't stand to look at him…it hurt too much. I had done this to him.

"Rosalie," He whispered and shook his head with a pained expression. When I didn't respond he shook me gently. "Look at me." It was an order, not a request.

Slowly and reluctantly I turned to face him. _I_ _deserve this._ I thought. To have finally gotten what I wanted, only for it to be taken from me.

"What I meant to say is that, I won't forgive you, because there is nothing to forgive. I looked up into his eyes, unbelieving. "I should be thanking you instead…you saved me Rosalie. Remember?"

"I killed you Emmett, I didn't care if you wanted this life, I should've asked." "I am a murderer."

He smiled that flawless smile of his caressing my cheek with his thumb. "You are no murderer, I know who you are. Besides, what sort of murderer asks their victim if they would prefer to be killed or not?"

I could only manage two words: "I'm scum."

At that he chuckled, his face softening and making his eyes wrinkle slightly at the corners. He was so beautiful when he laughed. His cold hand smoothed my hair back.

"You're not scum; you're an angel."

I shook my head, frustrated that he couldn't get it through his head that I was no angel. He was still holding me. "You don't get it do you Emmett?" "I'm a disgrace, the lowest of low; no I'm worse than that! I'm a vampire."

"Well," He said carefully as he thought of all the nasty words that flew from my mouth, describing myself. "If you're a disgrace, lowest of low…a vampire…how bad can it be?"

I stood looking at him. He was insane, I concluded.

He laughed humorlessly then and shook his head again. "You know…I barely know you and yet…"

"I feel like I've known you forever," I interrupted.

He nodded vehemently. "It's so strange…If I told you I love you would you think I was insane?"

I laughed softly. "Too late for that," The corner of his mouth pulled up slightly but then became serious again.

"I know its crazy, how could I love someone I hardly know, but I…I do Rosalie." At those words I almost thought, for just a second that my heart beat. I couldn't help myself. I smiled wholly. He lifted my chin up so we were looking in each others eyes.

"I can't tell you," I said my voice shaking a little. "How much I love you."

He smiled.

"I love you so much it hurts sometimes, and to know that you feel the same way it's…" I couldn't finish. I tried to explain to him how much he really meant to me.

"Shhh," He said pushing back a stray lock of hair. "No words can define what I feel for you, none."

For a moment it seemed as if time stopped and we were just suspended there looking into each other's eyes. I wanted him, wanted him so badly. But was this right? After all I had done. After everything I had selfishly stolen from him? But the questions were moot because at that moment all I saw was him. And in his expression I saw nothing but love. Hesitantly he set his hands on both sides of my head and leaned in forward to press his cold lips against mine. Then the kiss deepened and I didn't want it to end. That this wonderful, sweet man should ever want me, well, it was unfathomable. Reluctantly he pulled away to gaze at me for a while.

"I love you," He whispered.

I smiled. "I know." Before I knew it I was in his arms and we were running. Where? I did not know. But as soon as I smelt the clean mountain air I knew so well. He set me down on the damp grass and watched me as I lay closing my eyes. He bent over me and kissed my forehead, then my nose, finally meeting my lips. He pulled me into his lap and began stroking my hair.

"You're beautiful," He said kissing my cheek in one swift movement. "Inside and out."

I lay my head on his cold chest. And we just sat there for hours till it got dark. Time seemed to fly by. If I was going to be a vampire, if I was going to live for an eternity, it would be with him. And I would have it no other way.

Did you like? if you did u must review or ill get you. lol no im just kidding. ok hope u liked it.


	11. Author's Note

Authors Note:

Ok some people want me to continue. I'm flattered. I was going to do a chanters of tremaris FF but I have no time at all. but seriously I have no idea what to write about I mean…what comes after chapter 10? I'll try but I just started high school .can you say overwhelmed? Ha-ha. If I do write more, which I'm sure I will (because I cant go a day without writing) it'll probably be about Emmett adjusting to his "new life" and it'll most likely be a different story not just another chapter. hmm maybe itll be in Emmett's POV. hmmm.lol. Anyway thank you guys soooo much for all of the reviews they really do mean _a lot_ to me.

-Beverly aka Lily Ann Lou


End file.
